Trapped in the Mirror shards
by Junuen Lisunia
Summary: Taken away at a young age, Tsunayoshi must try to get away from the people that have hurt him. How can he do that if he lost his memories? And trapped in a coma like sleep? Can he find his brothers for help? Yaoi. X27.
1. Prologue

**Jun: **Okay this is the preview of this new story. Good or bad, I'm posting it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo hitman reborn or any of the characters.

**Warning:** Lanuege, violence, I guess you can call it mention of gore.

**Pairings:** X27, Xanxusxtsuna

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Fast beeping and flashing lights came from all around. Doctors and scientists scrambled around in panic punching button sand yelling at each other.<p>

In the center of all the mess was the cause of all the chaos.

The test subject was screaming already past what his lungs could handle. His back was so far off the table that if he wasn't trapped down, his back would have snapped in two. Both of his eyes were shot wide open.

One eye was metallic, the other a soft Caramel color that had seen so much if wasn't supposed to, and had seen so little of what it needed to.

The metallic eye inhabiting the subjects left eye socket had silver shutters where the sclera was supposed to be and bright glowing orange where the iris is supposed to be. Instead of his original flesh arms he had two complex mechanic looking arms.

The arms were made of gray metal with what looked like armor plates protecting the outsides of it. The metal ran from the subjects fingers , up past the shoulders, and spread onto the sides of his uncladed chest much like a spiders web.

You could tell that they were all surgically attached.

Dozens of different IV's were attached to him, scattered across anything that was skin. Tubes of various sizes were connected to the fake arms.

" Subject 27's body seems to be rejecting the serum a bit." One of the lead scientists stated as if the young teen strapped to the metal table they called 27 wasn't screaming in agonizing pain.

The woman in a lab coat with dark hair pulled back into a tie that had spoken continued.

" At this rate, the subject will jeopardize the experiment."

The middle aged man too with short dark hair and in a lab coat nodded.

" I agree. Take 27 and place him under liquefied confinement until the serum has settled in." He ordered the last part to the still panicking subordinates.

" And don't lose him."

The doctors and other scientists gave small ' yes sir's and did as he said.

It took two people per limb and even more to hold 27's body down so they could untie him.

They bound his arms at the elbow down behind his back and literally dragged him kicking and screaming.

They were surprised at just how much fight 27 had left in him. Either he was insanely stupid or insanely brave.

They carried on, however, with their task and dragged 27 down white hallways and into another room. In the room was a large thick glassed tube with an opening at the top and cemented to the floor. Large metal tubes were connect to the bottom the the glass cylinder.

One of the scientists that was helping to throw 27 into the hollow container nodded to one the the other people that was already there behind the computer.

The man punched in a few buttons. Green neon lights flashed on and off. A woman's voice that sounded like of the those lady operators said overhead, " Code accepted. Now filling liquid sedation chamber."

Liquid that had been mixed with chemicals giving it what looked like a green-transparent color started filing the cylinder through the tubes that were connected to it at the bottom.

And the young teen was still trapped inside.

27 struggled harder and started banging on the glass in a futile effort to escape the rising substance that was now to his waist.

27's last thought was, _' __Nii__-__san__, __save__ me__.'_ Before the cold liquid filled his lungs. 27 lost consciousness. Unbeknowst to him, on the computer screen 27's status was changed.

Test subject number: 27

Status: Hibernation

* * *

><p><strong>Jun:<strong> Very short chap. but it is the prologue. Review and tell me what you think~!


	2. Chapter 1

**Jun**: Okay! Here's the first chapy~! Hope you like. I know that some of it might be confusing, but this story was PLOTTED so some of the things will be explained later. So if you have any questions, just ask me and I will tell you if it will be explained later or if I just did a bad job at describing what ever your question is about.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR

* * *

><p>The next time Tsuna came into consciousness he noticed something was off.<p>

He was still at the lab,judging from all the scientists and felt.. different.

His body felt like it was made of air. No weight.

Tsuna sighed mentally, knowing from experience not to get his hopes up.

_'__Probably __just __another__ test__ they__ ran__.'_ He reasoned.

But something else was off too. When Tsuna shifted,he noticed he didn't have any bindings. _'__Huh__?'_ Tsuna noticed that he was actually standing up. No scientists were holding him, no gun point, and all the scientists that were there didn't even notice him.

_'__What__'__s__ going __on__?'_ The teen asked himself.

Tsuna tried walking but only got past a few steps before everything started to blur.

When things came into focus Tsuna was what looked like in a different position in the computer room he was was he doing in there in the first place?

Tsuna looked around in panic.

Nobody noticed that! He looked behind him and saw...nothing! He was surrounded by pitch black darkness. Like there was nothing there.

Tsuna searched around in the darkness for anything, ANYTHING, that would give him an idea as to what was happening.

All around him there windows that stood out of the darkness.

They looked as though they were organized on walls in rooms. Each screen had a different scene playing.

Many had the same images of a particular room but at a different angle Scenes of scientists chatting with each other and things like that. Below him him were scenes of scientists and doctors doing, Tsuna grimaced at the sight of the innocent victim they were experimenting on.

But there were also many more openings than just windows. All kinds of shapes in different sizes plays scenes. Some moved when the scientists moved, as if they were holding it.

Most of the scenes like those, however, looked as if a white moving cloth was covering it.

Tsuna tried to stop panicking enough to survey the screen that was infront of him. Tsuna's eyes widened dramatically. If he had been holding something, he would have dropped it.

Infront of him was himself?

He was in what looked like a giant cylinder submerged in a green liquid, mechanical arms and all. The Tsuna body in the container looked to be unconscious. Unaware of anything around him.

_'__Oh __God__. __W__-__what__'__s __happening__ to__ me__?'_ Tsuna started panicking again. What if the scientists had gone and ahead and killed him!

He heard the beeping of a heart monitor and calmed a bit. _'__Okay__, __so__ I__'__m__ not __dead__. __That__'__s__ a__ start__. __If__ that__'__s __my __body__ over __there__, __then__, __I __think __I__'__m __in__ one__ of __the__ computers__! __No__, __not __the__ computer__, __just__ the__ computer__ screen__. __Then __it__ looks __like __all__ those __other__ screens __must __be__ computer__ screens__ too__. __Am__ I__... __looking__ through__ reflections__?'_

Tsuna noticed that one of the scientists were talking about him and listened in.

"Report." said one of the scientists Tsuna recognized as one of the head scientists. The other scientists he was talking to answered. "No change. 27 will have to be kept unconscious for a while. It is still to early to predict for how long he will need to be kept like this." The head scientists nodded. "Very well then." They said their goodbyes and parted.

Tsuna thought over what he just heard. He was unconscious, yet he wasn't? Perhaps this was a dream? Tsuna pinched himself.  
>Even unconscious he still had his mechanical clawed arms, so he broke skin a bit by accident. Tsuna let out a yelp and at the same time, one of the machines next to his body let out a beep, making one of the nearby scientist check it in confusion.<p>

Tsuna mentally nodded to himself. Okay, so he wasn't dreaming. Tsuna paused...

Now what?

Was he just going to wait until his body woke up so he ran return to his life in a bloody, living hell? Where people paid other people to pick random strangers off the streets, just so they had another person to dissect or to be kept alive and be treated worse than some ones guinea pig?

Or, at least most people here were random strangers. Some times the scientists pay the people in the black market to pick up some one specific. That was Tsuna's case. The big shot directors of this experimentation facility caught wind that the Vongola Mafia Familia had new airs. Brothers. They saw this as a perfect opportunity to catch some new kill. They tracked down where Tsuna and his family lived.

The day they came, his parents were out. It was late in the afternoon and his older brother was asleep. Little Tsuna was in the kitchen stretching on his tip-toes trying to reach for the jar of cookies his mother had kept on the counter when he suddenly got a very bad feeling. Something very very bad was about to happen. He didn't know what, but he just knew he had to hide his brother.

Little Tsuna carefully dragged his big brother to a closet and hid him in a pile of sheets that were on the floor.

When Little Tsuna came back to the kitchen, the front door burst open and big men in black carrying guns rushed in the house. They grabbed Tsuna and kidnapped him. Beginning his new life as 27.

Tsuna shook his head.

No, if he had a chance to get out of here, there was no way he was going to miss it. Giving a determined nod to himself. Tsuna was past ready to just walk right out of this place. Only one problem. He still didn't know exactly how to control... what ever it was he was doing. If he was to get out of here he had to know just how to do that.

Tsuna concentrated on the screen across from him and walked towards it.

Everything began to blur and then he was staring at the screen he was just. He nodded to himself. Okay so that helped. He could "walked" wherever he wanted to.

Tsuna sighed. He wished he was back in his room. It was more of a cell actually, but it was the only thing that was his, so he called it his room.

That's what the scientists called it.

Tsuna always found it easier to think in there.

Again everything began to blur, catching Tsuna off guard. When everything cleared he found himself staring at the white insides of his room.

The image was blurry because of the plastic box that was bolted around the mirror so the experiments wouldn't 'hurt' themselves, but there was no mistaking it, this was his room. In all if it's white emptiness, for there was no furnishing what so ever. Just a small mirror so the captives 'don't go completely insane'.

Tsuna felt like jumping with joy. He just had to picture the place he wanted to be! Tsuna closed his eyes and focused. _' __Okay__. __Take __me__ to __my __brother__.'_

But Tsuna couldn't remember what his brother looked like. He remembered that his brother had blond hair, and eyes as blue as the sky, but just couldn't picture him. Tsuna tried remembering what their house looked like but again,nothing.

Tsuna cursed under his breath.

Damn those scientists for tampering with his memory.

Tsuna couldn't even remember his parents or friends for crying out loud!

For some reason his other brother came to mind.

Not the one he lived with, his step-brother who had a scar on his face and feathers and a raccoon tail in his hair. Tsuna distinctly remember his step-brother calling everyone and everything "Trash."

Except for him.

He remembered that his step-brother only called him trash the first time they had met. But that was the only time.

What was his name? X-something. Xanch? Xanbus? Xanxus? Oh yeah that's right, Xanxus-nii.

Tsuna had only met Xanxus-nii a few times with the time he had.

Xanxus-nii was very violent with people as a kid. A bit loud, always called people trash, and got incredibly pissed off quite easily.

While in turn, Tsuna was quiet, shy, and practically afraid of his own shadow.

He remembered that when they first met, people had expected Xanxus to practically eat Tsuna alive. Though as unlikely as it was, Xanxus-nii didn't and they hit it off from the very start.

Every time they had been together Xanxus-nii was extremely overprotective and clingy. And when they had to go, Xanxus-nii's friends had to practically drag him kicking and screaming.

Tsuna smiled softly. The first smile he had smiled in a long time.

He wondered if Xanxus-nii missed him or not.

The image of a scowling boy with dark,messy hair, red eyes, scars on the left side of his face, and feathers and a raccoon's tail latching onto him came into his mind.

_'__Xanxus__-__nii__.'_

Then everything began to blur.

* * *

><p><strong>Jun:<strong> I know this chap is a bit boring but it is semi-important to the story so please just bare with me. The next chap will be out soon. Have a nice day~!


	3. Chapter 2

**Jun:** second chapy yay~!

**warning: **For some if not all readers this chapter will be confusing. I apologize, i really can't find any other way to explain any of this.

* * *

><p>Tsuna felt as though he had shrunk for some reason when things came into focus.<p>

He looked around hopefully for his brother Xanxus but saw that he wasn't there.

_'__Must__ only__ work__ if __I __know__ where __the__ person __is__.'_ Tsuna hung his head. Why did all the weird stuff happen to him?

The teen sighed admitting to his fate and looked around.

Why did everything look so big? And was he on a pillow?

Tsuna backed away a bit. He felt like he just grew bigger. The teen looked at what he assumed was the object he was just looking through.

In the darkness in front of him was a small scene in the shape of a tiara? Tsuna went over to what looked like a mirror and got a look at where he was. It turns out that yes that was a tiara he was just in. It was a pretty tiara that looked like it was made for a royal, or to replicate one if it wasn't already one. But it was also a familiar tiara. Something nagged at the back of Tsuna's mind. Like he had seen this tiara before.

Tsuna looked around the room hoping to find more clues.

He was in someones bedroom.

The room was white, but a fancy kind of white. The dresser and cabinets were either white or gray. A four post bed pressed against the wall had velvety looking purple sheets on it.

Tsuna was about to search more when someone came in.

It was a blond teen, he looked a few years older than Tsuna himself. He was dressed in a purple and black striped shirt with blank pants and matching white boots and belts. The older teen had blond hair long enough to cover his eyes so Tsuna couldn't tell what color they were. For some reason the blonds laugh of "Shishishishishi." sounded familiar, like the teen and tiara.

The other teen took the tiara off it's place on it's special pillow and placed it on his head. The tiara wearing teen struck a pose infront of the mirror Tsuna was in. " Shishishishishi~. The prince is looking good." He said to himself doing a little hair flip revealing quick flash of green eyes.

Then it hit Tsuna why he seemed so familiar to him. He had met him before. This teen was one of Xanxus-nii's friends. He always called himself a prince. Tsuna recalled that whenever he ran into him (with Xanxus of course since he was always overprotective on the verge of clingy) he would always say Tsuna was "as cute as a little princess." which would always tick Xanxus off for reasons Tsuna did not and still did not understand. What was the guys name? Something with a Bell. Bella? Bellograph? No, Belphegor! That's his name!

Tsuna remembered the first time they met.

At one of the family reunions, Belphegor was upset because everyone said that the tiara made him look like a girl. Tsuna had told him he looked nice with the tiara on. Like a prince. After that Belphegor decided that he liked Tsuna and that was he okay. Belphegor had thought Tsuna was an innocent kid that just happened to have relatives in the mafia. It wasn't until his boss came bounding over towards little Tsuna he learned that the kid was his boss's little brother.

Belphegor hadn't changed much over the years from what Tsuna could tell. He just looked taller, and more well fit, and Tsuna had to admit the tiara still looked as pretty on him as it did back then. Even on Belphegor.

"Very pretty." Tsuna said softly. Much to his surprise, Belphegor spun around in surprise. "Who's there." He commanded. Tsuna felt a bit of hope rise up inside him. Maybe people could hear him. "Over here!" Tsuna called out.

Belphegor looked around the room trying to find the person he assumed had snuck in. Tsuna tried again. "A-Ano, over here! In the mirror!" The prince looked questioningly at the "talking" mirror.

"Oya, my mirror knows how to talk now?" Tsuna shuffled on his feet. "It's a bit,urm, hard to explain. I'm still new at this. Hold on a minute, let me try something." If Belphegor could hear him if he was focused on talked _to_ Belphegor, maybe if Tsuna tried hard enough he could get Belphegor to _see_ him.

After a few moments, Belphegor jumped back in surprise when the image of what looked like a young teen boy stood in him mirror. The teen looked to be wearing light blue clothing, but looked like he was wearing something gray over where his arms should had brunette hair and looked like he had something gray on his face. He looked to out of focus and transparent, Belphegor couldn't tell.

"Did it work?" Tsuna asked tilting his head. Belphegor nodded. "Yes, but you're really out of focus, the prince can't make out much." he said inspecting the back of the mirror for any tricks. Tsuna pouted. " I'll have to work on that, I guess."

Satisfied that no one had tampered with his mirror, Belphegor started jumping up and down, clapping his hands. Belphegor started giggling. " Yay! The Prince finally has a talking mirror! Stay right there." In Belphegor's excitement he must have forgotten that Tsuna couldn't particularly "go" anywhere... He didn't really have anywhere to go.

Bel left the room and went into another.

Tsuna waited.

Belphegor came back a few minutes later carrying a mountain of cloths.

When Tsuna got out of the underground experimentation facility, he expected quite a few things. He never imagined he was going to be used as a closet magical mirror. Belphegor help up a coat by it's hanger infront of him like a shopped would. He still had his smile from his happy dance. "Okay my little mirror, what do you think of this? The prince just bought it, but no one will tell me how i look. And the prince needs to look his best~!"

Tsuna looked at the coat. The coat was long was long enough to reach Belphegor's knees with a hood and was black. The sleeves looked tight enough so it was snug around his arms and there was black fur for the cuffs at the end of the sleeves and lining the edge of the hood and bottom of the coat. " It looks really good on you, Belphegor-san."

Belphegor twirled around clutching the coat making the tail of it fly in the air. The Prince turned to the mirror giggling. " Mirror-kun isn't lying now is he?" Even though his tone was teasing old habits died hard for Tsuna and he flailed like a fish out of water, much like he did when he was younger.

" HHHEEEEIIII! N-no! I wasn't lying, I swear it! I m-mean the coat really looks good on you and I mean,um,-" Tsuna started rambling before long. He was snapped out of it when he heard Belphegor giggle.

" Mirror-kun is so cute." The prince said.

Tsuna puffed out his cheeks and crossed his arms, and even though Belphegor couldn't see him very well, Belphegor could see this gesture causing him to chuckle.

They did this for a while. Belphegor would hold up some cloths and Tsuna would give his opinion about them, or comment on what he thought went well with what.

Tsuna would have been much more comfortable if Belphegor would do this with somebody else...preferably a girl. But Tsuna guessed that even if Bel asked people they would probably lye if the many knives Belphegor had underneath his clothing had anything to do with it. Tsuna just continued enjoying the first semi-normal conversation he had with another human being in a long time. Tsuna never realized that while he and Belphegor talked, his image became clearer and clearer until Belphegor could see him clearly.

The young teen boy in the mirror was wearing blue loose hospital tops and bottoms. He had light brown hair that spiked up making it look like it was defying gravity. One eye was Carmel brown and the eye Belphegor had thought was covered with something was actually a mechanical eye that seemed to glow orange. The gray cloth Belphegor thought covered that younger teens arms were actually the boys arms. Two mechanic arms hung off of each shoulder. Instead of rounded fingers, these hands ended in long, sharp clawed fingers that looked like they were meant for attacking.

The teen in general looked to be about average. Normal height if not a bit shorter. he didn't look like he was that well belt. Only had the muscles he deeded. And just a little bit of baby fat on him to give him a heart shaped face.

Despite the metal limbs and appendage the teen looked pretty... cute. Belphegor couldn't put his finger on it but something about the teen looked adorable. And something about the way he complemented the prince made him familiar. Bel put down the article of clothing he was holding up to inspect the brunette closely.

" Shishishi~. Mirror-kun seems very familiar to the Prince. Have we met before?" Tsuna was taken aback a bit. He remembered him?

" Um, yes we have. I wasn't in a mirror then. Um,my name is Tsunayoshi Sawada. Your boss is my brother? Xanxus-nii? We used to know each other.I was the kid Xanxus-nii clung onto during family reunions?"

Then it clicked in Belphegor's head. "Chibi Cutey-chan! You're alive~! We've all been worried sick about you. Boss threw a shoe when he heard you went missing, he nearly killed us all! We thought you were dead! Yay, now the Prince gets to talked to Chibi-chan again~! Chibi-chan is okay, right?"

Tsuna blushed madly at all the nick names. But he was happy. People actually noticed he was gone! "Um, yes. Besides the obvious, I'm fine." Belphegor nodded.

" Shishishishi. Where had Chibi-chan been for so long?" Tsuna shifted on his feet. " I-I think I'll explain later. But first, um if you're not to busy that is, could you take me to Xanxus-nii?"

Belphegor raised an eyebrow and cocked his head. " You want the prince to carry his mirror all the way to his boss's office?" Tsuna seemed to panic and started flailing again. " N-no! Eto, one moment."

Tsuna backed away from the mirror and went back to the tiara. He felt the same feeling of shrinking.

Like earlier everything Tsuna could see was HUGE. This time he was up really high due to being on Bel's hair blocked some of Tsuna's vision. The hair looked so close that Tsuna felt like if he reached out he could touch it.

"Belphegor-san! Up here! In your tiara!" Tsuna yelled.

Belphegor grabbed the tiara and brought it to eye level. There was a mini Tsuna staring up at Belphegor from inside his signature tiara.

" Shishishishi. I guess that works~! Alright then, lets go." Belphegor placed the tiara genitally back on his head and headed towards his boss's office.

* * *

><p><strong>Jun:<strong> Reviews make everyone smile ^3^


	4. Chapter 3

**Jun:** Hey everyone! I wanted to thank all the people who watch this story and review it! Hope you like it! Oh and there's a new poll on my profile about what people like to read in a fanfic. Mostly because I was curious.

* * *

><p>Belphegor walked down the hallways to his Boss's office with an insane grin on his face. Chibi-chan (Tsuna), <em>his<em>_ Chibi__-__chan_, was finally back. And he came to him and not any of the others! Either by accident or not!

If he wasn't above it, Belphegor felt like he would be skipping down the halls singing, "The world is a happy place~!". But he was a prince. So he would just skip down the halls with an insane grin on his face. Not as fun but it will do.

Tsuna, from his place in Belphegors tiara wasn't paying much attention to Belphegor. He was more interested in the building they were in. It was the first building outside the lab he's been in and everything looked so... different. No plain white walls, no blinding white overhead light, no bleached tiles on the floor. The hallways they've been walking through had... color. Cream colored walls with pictures of various people or things lining it. A few plants and pillars every now and then. A fancy looking carpet that looked like it was worth more than he was was spread on the floors. Tsuna wondered if a carpet was still as soft as he remembered. Or as he imagined it. He lost track of which was which a long time ago.

"Ne, Belphegor-san?" Tsuna asked. Belphegor let out a small chuckle. "Shishishishi. Chibi-chan can just call me Bel. Shishishishi~."

Tsuna sweat dropped. "Erm, right, Bel...san." Tsuna just couldn't help but add the name suffix at the end causing Belphegor to laugh again. "Where are we?"

The prince made a humming noise. "We're at the Varia base in Italy~!" Tsuna stammered. "I-Italy? But I don't even know Italian!"

Belphegor let out a loud laugh. "Shishishishishi! Oh, Chibi-chan is so cute~! I could just hug you right now!"

Tsuna tilted his head and an animated question mark popped up above him. '_Was__ it__ something __I __said__?_' he asked himself.

"Oh, so it's just Fake Prince." Another person came walking up to them. Tsuna couldn't make out much due to how small the tiara he was in was, but he could make out turquoise hair and a giant black frog hat. _'__That __hat__ seems __so __familiar__. __Maybe __I__'__ve__ met__ this__ person__ before__.'_ Tsuna tried to listen harder to what the frog-headed teen was saying.

"Who are you talking to? There's no one here." The, what sounded like a teens, monotone/bored voice said. Tsuna felt like he knew that voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Flash back<strong>

"_Ne__, __Fran__-__san__, __what __about__ this__ one__?",__a __mini__-__Tsuna__ held__ up__ a__ giant__,__over-sized __black __frog __hat __to __the __older__ child__ next__ to__ him__. __The__ older __child __had __turquoise __hair__ and__ eyes__. __He__ had __little __purple__/__blue __triangles __at__ the__ edge __of__ each __eye__. __And__ he __looked __like__ he __didn__'__t__ really __care __about __anything__. __That __part__ wasn__'__t __his__ fault__. __It__ was __just__ his__ nature__._

_Fran __raised__ an __eyebrow__. "__A__ frog__? __Sure__, __why __the__ hell__ not__."_

"_What__ does__ '__hell__' __mean__?", __Mini__-__Tsuna __asked__ innocently__._

"_...__Never __mind__ Chibi__... __Just __forget__ I __said __that__..."_

"_Eh__? __Okay__."_

_Fran__ took __the__ offered __hat __and__ stuck__ it__ on__ his__ head__. __This __made __a__ wide__ grin__ appear __on __Mini__-__Tsuna__'__s__ small __face__break__ out__ in __giggles__._

"_And__ what__'__s__ so__ funny__?" __Fran__ tried__ to__ say __with__ as__ much __menace__ as __he__ could__ but __he__ couldn__'__t __do__ it__. __The __kid__ was__ just __to__ cute __to __stay__ mad__ at__._

_Mini__-__Tsuna__ giggled__. "__Oh__, __it__'__s__ nothing __Fran__-__san__. __I__ just __really __like__ that__ hat__. *__hehe__*"_

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>** of ****Flash back**

Belphegor glared at Fran. "Who I talk to doesn't have anything to do with you, stupid frog."

Tsuna blinked down at Belphegor. "Eh? Stupid frog? I thought his name was Fran?"

Belphegor crossed his arms and pouted. "Aw. Why does Cutey-chan know the stupid frog?", his pout turned into a smirk. "It's the hat isn't it? A person could spot that thing a mile away."

Across from the two Fran glared at the prince suspiciously, body tense like he was ready to fight. "Who the hell are you talking to? What's going on."

Belphegor ignored Fran. So Tsuna answered him not thinking one bit, that he could be in danger. "I'm up here in the tiara Fran-san!" Tsuna turned his attention back to Belphegor. "And of course I'd recognize that hat. I'm the one that picked it out for Fran."

Fran furred his eyebrows in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about? The only ones that picked out my hat were me and-" in one swift movement, Fran snatched Bel's tiara off his head and pushed the prince to the ground. Fran stared at Tsuna in wonder. "Chibi-chan!"

Tsuna sweat dropped again. _'__What__'__s__ with __people__ and __calling__ me__ Chibi__-__chan__?'_, but none-the-less he smiled and waved up at Fran. "Hi Fran-san." Tsuna called calmly.

"What is Chibi-chan doing in the fake prince's tiara?"

"Yes, **MY** tiara. So give the prince his crown back." Belphegor shoved Fran hard enough to push him to the ground making him lose his grip on the tiara. The tiara Tsuna was in did a few flips before Belphegor snatched it out of the air. Tsuna let out a loud squeak. Why was everything spinning!

"Um, Belphegor-san. I-I really don't think you should-" Tsuna let out a loud squeak again when the tiara was jostled again. Fran ripped the tiara out of Belphegor's hands and held the prince back my pushing his head. "What are you doing with Chibi-chan anyway? You probably kidnapped him. That would be the only reason he would stay with you willingly_._"

"Shishishi. What about you, stupid frog. You're not good for anything but to _dissect_!" Belphegor changed tactics and decided to jump on Fran's back. Bel reached for the tiara while Fran tried to throw him off.

"Get off me fake prince!"

"Give the prince back his crown!"

"Never!", the two screamed at each other.

Tsuna was glad he had moved out of the silver tiara. Now in the darkness he couldn't see exactly what was going on, but from the way the tiara shaped screen was waved back and forth, Tsuna got a pretty good guess. He got dizzy just trying to watch it.

He looked down the direction he and Belphegor were headed in before they ran into Fran. From the looks of it, Tsuna assumed there were alot of rooms still. Not as much at the experimentation facility he was in, but quite a lot. And only one of them had Xanxus-nii in it. Tsuna sighed. Might as well get started since Belphegor and Fran didn't look like they were going to step any time soon.

**Two ****hours ****later**

Tsuna felt like he was going to scream. He couldn't find Xanxus-nii anywhere! He checked everywhere! Spare rooms, sitting rooms, kitchens (they had more than one!), dueling field ( which was a giant room in the basement).

Hell, he went to the bathroom for Christ sakes! Not on purpose though. He didn't know what the room was and he thought Xanxus-nii might have been in it... The moment he realized it was a bathroom and someone was also in there, he let out a loud squeal and ran.

Tsuna cried little animated tears in his head. This was becoming very annoying.

There was only one room left that he hadn't checked, and he prayed that Xanxus-nii was in it.

* * *

><p>Xanxus growled low in his throat as he glared at the pile of papers stacked on his office desk. Damn Paperwork. Why couldn't it just do itself? He'd been at it for about 2 hours now and it seemed as though the pile only got bigger and bigger.<p>

Xanxus sighed and leaned back in his office chair. He wished he could just shoot the paper. Or better yet, the people who sent them.

He imagined that it Tsuna was with him, he'd probably say something like, "Just hang in there Xanxus-nii. It's only paper. The faster you finish the faster we can get to lunch~!"

Xanxus uncharacteristically smiled softly. He missed the kid. How long had it been since he went missing? 8 years? Many people, even the kids parents, thought Tsuna was dead. But he knew the kid. No matter how weak he looked, he wouldn't go down without a fight.

Xanxus glanced at the small picture he had framed on his desk. It was one that had been taken while they were still kids. They were at the park. Tsuna was on Xanxus's back smiling at the camera over his shoulder. Xanxus was smiling too. Not at the camera, but at Tsuna.

Xanxus remembered how he would always be so protective of Tsuna. If Tsuna were here Xanxus bet he would still be as over protective as he was back then, if not more. People always wondered why he was so protective of Tsuna, though they were to afraid to ask. But that was it. They were afraid. People were always afraid of Xanxus. Even as a child, on look and people would run screaming.

Even though Tsuna was probably completely freaked out when he had first met Xanxus, at least he didn't hide underneath a table crying. And Xanxus enjoyed being around someone that wasn't crazy or terrified of him. So Xanxus grew to really like Tsuna if not love him a bit more than a brother should. He's dreamed of Tsuna, he won't deny that mentally.

Xanxus scoffed. At least he cared about Tsuna unlike that Vongola bastard. Always to busy caring about this guardians and showing off to his parents and the adults of the Vongola familia that he pushed little Tsuna aside, forgetting him. Even when Tsuna had gone missing. While Xanxus was literally creating hell on earth, Giotto, Tsuna's brother, barely shed a tear. Sure he acted all sad like a kicked puppy when others asked him about his missing brother. But any one who bothered to look could tell he was just faking it. Even Tsuna's own parents didn't mourn long.

Xanxus's hatred for the Vongola only grew. Not the familia. Just the spoiled family that's son is about to become leader of the familia when Vongola Nono finally kicked the bucket. Spoiled, show off son, air headed mother, and the won't do anything father. He felt disgusted by them. Except for Tsuna that barely had anything to do with them and could do so much better.

Xanxus still to this day didn't get why Tsuna defended them. When ever Xanxus asked Tsuna, he would just say something about them being his family be blood, so he shouldn't stay mad at them. If only Tsuna could see how his so called "family by blood" had forgotten all about him without even a care.

Xanxus sighed. He wished he could find Tsuna. He wanted the kid back. But he's searched high and low for years now. At every chance he got he'd try and look for Tsuna. It's not like the kid's gonna pop right out of no where.

"Xanxus-nii?"

Xanxus's head snapped up. _'__What __the __hell__?'_ That sounded like Tsuna!

"Nii-san! Over here! In the mirror!"

Xanxus looked over to the mirror to the mirror hanging on his office wall by the door. He didn't know why he still had that thing there, but it came with the office and he never bothered to take it down.

And in the mirror, waving madly at him with a huge grin on his face, was Tsuna. "Xanxus-nii! I'm so happy to see you! I've been looking everywhere!"

Xanxus just stared at Tsuna. He looked like an older version of the kid he knew, but he was still cute. The only thing different about him was that he had a mechanical left eye and two mechanical arms, and of course that fact that Tsuna was in a mirror. Xanxus noted dully that if this was all real, and not just a dream, he was going to kill who ever did that to Tsuna.

Tsuna must have noticed hot he was just gaping at him because Tsuna cocked his head to the side and looked at Xanxus with innocent curiosity and worry just like he did when they were little. "Ne, are you alright Xanxus-nii? You're just staring. You're not sick are you?"

Things were becoming to much for Xanxus's brain to handle all at once. Tsuna, the same kid he had been searching the past 8 years for, had literally popped out of no where, with fake limbs and eye, and acted almost as if nothing happened. Xanxus didn't know how he was supposed to react. He had spent years concentrated on trying to find Tsuna.

"Xanxus-nii?"

He never really thought about what he was going to say to him the moment he saw him. So...

"Xanxus-nii?"

Xanxus fainted.

"HEEIIIIII! X-XANXUS-NII!"

* * *

><p>Tsuna panicked like he too was about to faint. What just happened! What did he do! He had finally found his brother and was happy to see him. But when he had gotten Xanxus's attention, he just stared at him. And when Tsuna asked Xanxus what was wrong, he slumped over his desk unconscious!<p>

"X-Xanxus-nii! Oh Kami, what's wrong, are you alright? Xanxus-nii!"

Tsuna tried to run over to Xanxus but ended up face planting into what felt like glass. "Ow, that hurt." Tsuna mumbled to himself.

Belphegor and Fran came bursting through the door shouting at each other but stopped dead when they saw their boss unconscious at his desk and Tsuna panicking. "I-I don't know what happened! I-I think he-he fainted!"

Bel and Fran looked at Tsuna, then to their boss, then to each other.

Belphegor found himself rolling on the floor laughing like there was no tomorrow and clutching his sides. Fran face palmed at the idiot prince. Tsuna was confused. "Was is something I said?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! I would have paid anything to see our boss faint! HAHAHAHA!" Belphegor shouted still laughing his head off. Fran sighed in exasperation. "No. It's nothing you said Tsuna. it's just the fake prince being retarded."

Belphegor glared at Fran while Fran waved it off. "Anyway. Let's let Boss wake up first. I think I know what's going on."

* * *

><p><strong>Jun: <strong>Reviews make people smile.


	5. Chapter 4

**Jun: **Hello everyone! I would like to thank all of you for waiting patiently for this update. This is the last and final chapter. I know, sad right. Well, onward to the story~!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

* * *

><p>When Xanxus finally came to, he found himself laying on his back on the sofa in his office. <em>'Why the hell am I on the couch.'<em> He stared up at the ceiling for a moment as memories of meeting Tsuna came back to him. _'Must have been a dream.' _

"Oya, looks like boss is awake~!" Xanxus whipped out his gun and pointed it at the person who interrupted his thoughts.

Belphegor's smile only widened at the gun pointed at his face and laughed. "Shishishishi. Boss-san can sleep for a long time." Xanxus growled and started to pull the trigger.

"Fake prince, you idiot, don't intimidate him."

"Bel-san! Please don't be mean to Nii-san!"

Xanxus completely forgot about Belphegor in favor of turning so fast he could have gotten whiplash. On the other side of the room stood Fran and sitting cross-legged in his mirror was Tsuna. Tsuna looked like he was trying to give Belphegor a stern look, but it came out more of a pout. Belphegor just laughed and complied.

When Tsuna noticed Xanxus was look at him, a huge grin broke across his face and Tsuna waved at Xanxus madly. "Xanxus-nii! You're awake! How do you feel? You're no sick are you?"

Xanxus had a blank face and didn't answer. He walked over to the mirror and put his hand on it. It felt real enough.

"Xanxus-nii?" Tsuna was getting worried. What was wrong with his older brother? Xanxus suddenly glared at his two guardians. "This isn't one of your tricks, is it." Xanxus more or less demanded. Fran answered with a quick "No" and Bel smirked and laughed saying, "If this was my doing, do you think I'd actually share?"

Xanxus glared at Belphegor harder but he had a point. Xanxus turned back to Tsuna who was looking at him confusedly, like he didn't know why Xanxus was suspicious. But if Tsuna was still the same as he was back when he was little, he probably _didn't_ know why Xanxus was so suspicious.

Xanxus took a deep breath. "Okay, it you really are Tsuna, what did we do on your 6th birthday?" Tsuna smiled brightly. "Oh that's easy! First you took the both of us out to eat and had a BIG birthday cake. Then me and you spent the whole day playing at the park. And then you took my first-" "Never mind! I believe you, you're Tsuna." Xanxus cut in, a dust of pink painted across his cheeks. His two guardians really didn't need to know that he was the on that took Tsuna's first kiss.

Xanxus touched the cool surface of the mirror with his hand. He had Tsuna right in front of him. He was so close yet so far. Xanxus had to know. "Tsuna, what happened?" Tsuna hesitantly placed his mechanical hand on the glass-like wall in front of him against Xanxus's hand. When Xanxus didn't pull away Tsuna smiled lightly and started explaining. About how he let himself get kidnapped instead of his brother, the lab, about the water chamber and up until he found his way to Belphegor. By the time Tsuna was done with his story, Xanxus was fuming and Belphegor was actually taking something seriously.

At the end, Fran nodded in understanding. "I do believe that you're in an illusion world called the Reflection world. Like the different types of illusions, there are different types of illusion worlds. I'm guessing that when they put you unconscious your mind unconsciously went into one of those worlds. Unfortunately, even a mist guardian can't get you out. The only way you can get out is for your body to wake up." Tsuna made an affirmative sound. He had only one question.

Every time Fran mentioned "illusion" or "mist guardian" a pineapple with mis-matching blue and red eyes came to mind. Along with "Kufufu"ing and a name Mukuro.

"Um Fran-san, by any chance, do you know someone named Mukuro?" Tsuna asked. Xanxus growled at the name. Fran nodded. "Yes. Mukuro-sama is the mist guardian for the Vongola. But like to travel between illusion worlds a lot." Tsuna seemed to panic a little bit. "You mean he could be here?" From what Tsuna remembered so far of the guardian, he was a very strange person to be around. He and Tsuna only talked a very few times when Tsuna was little, and he wasn't really looking forward for the next one.

After that Tsuna spent the next week with the Varia. He'd been re-united with the rest of the crazy guardians, and spent much of his time with Xanxus. Tsuna enjoyed finally begin happy again like a blind mans joy at finally being able to see color. And Xanxus was enjoying himself thoroughly, spending all of his time with his Tsuna.

Yeah that's right, Tsuna was _his_. He decided that a long time ago, just because they've gotten older didn't change a thing.

The Varia sent out searched for the lab Tsuna was in but so far had no leads. Tsuna had a very vague idea of where the lab was of course but he didn't want to say anything. Tsuna didn't want to tell them where the lab was. The Varia were nice, he didn't want to trouble them. He liked the Varia. And he loved Xanxus. Every time he saw the older man he always felt himself smile. And every time Xanxus talked with him, Tsuna could feel his heart start to pound and he would start to feel like the happiest person on earth.

But good things come to an end. He could feel it now. His body would be waking up soon. Tsuna would be forced back to the hell whole he lived in. Right after he finally got a taste of the outside world. He didn't want to go back!

Tsuna looked to Xanxus who was at his desk doing paper work again. It was late evening and Xanxus didn't have a lot to do. He didn't mind it now that Tsuna was there with him. "Hey, Xanxus-nii?"

"What is it?" Xanxus asked not looking up from his paperwork.

"What happened to Giotto-nii?" Tsuna asked.

There was dead silence in the room. The silence was so ominous that little animals would have ran in fear. Xanxus could feel his blood pressure rising just at the mention of the name. The leader of the Varia took a deep breath and held it for 10 seconds. "_Sawada_ became the head of the Vongola family along with his guardians. He still lives at your old house in Japan." Xanxus gritted out the name, making a point of not saying his name. That would be giving the bastard to much respect.

"Where did I live?" Tsuna asked. Xanxus knew where this was going. He knew Tsuna was wanting to visit that _bastard_. Xanxus didn't want to tell him. He wanted to lie to Tsuna. Lie to him and keep the teen all to himself and keep him away from the bastard Vongola.

But he couldn't do it. He couldn't lie to Tsuna. He tried that when they were little and he regretted it greatly when Tsuna found out. And for some reason unknown to Xanxus, Tsuna could read him like an open book. Xanxus sighed. "Very well. Your house is at Namimori Japan. But Tsuna you shouldn't go. The bastard's even worse than he was back then." Tsuna smiled at him. "I'll be fine Xanxus-nii!"

Before Xanxus could argue, Tsuna vanished. Xanxus rubbed the bridge of his nose. He had a feeling in his gut that Tsuna wasn't going to be alright.

* * *

><p>Tsuna watched as the image of Xanxus blurred out and he was plunged into darkness again. It looked as though he had moved again. From the look of the windows around him Tsuna guessed he was at a rather normal sized house. Tsuna hoped it was his house. The teen was about to look around when Tsuna heard something he prayed he wouldn't hear.<p>

"Kufufufufufu. Oya,Oya? What do we have here? Another illusionist?"

Tsuna spun around and faced a teen older than him with blue hair that was pulled up in the back in the shape of a 'pineapple', mis-matching red and blue eyes. The red eyes had the symbol for 'six' in it. And he was dressed in a green uniform with a blue shirt underneath it, and was currently smirking at Tsuna.

Tsuna tilted his head to the side cutely. "...Pineapple?"

The other teen seemed to twitch at that. Something about that flinch seemed familiar to Tsuna. What was it?

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_Mini-Tsuna giggled happily as he took one of his mothers home made cookies from the kitchen. Mini-Tsuna heard his brother and his friends coming and quickly ran into the hallway. He knew Giotto-nii's friends liked to fight a lot and he didn't want to get caught in one. Mini-Tsuna watched as his older brother and his friends chibi-Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari, and Mukuro came into the kitchen._

_Everyone took a cookie for themselves, but when there was only one left and Mukuro was about to take it, someone else snatched it from his hand. "Why the hell should you get a cookie?" Mini-Giotto said, eating the cookie he snatched. Giotto's other friends nodded in agreement and they left the kitchen, leaving mini-Mukuro alone in the kitchen with an empty stomach. _

_Tsuna looked worriedly between Mukuro and the un-eaten cookie in his hands. Mini-Tsuna took a deep breath and nodded to himself. He walked slowly up to mini-Mukuro and tugged on his shirt and called, "Mukuro-san?" _

_When mini-Mukuro looked down at mini-Tsuna, Mini-Tsuna help up his cookie to mini-Mukuro and smiled at him innocently. Mini-Mukuro smirked at Tsuna but his eyes showed a hint of sadness. "Kufufufu. Rather give me your cookie to me instead of eating it yourself kid?" He said as it expecting mini-Tsuna to take the treat back._

"_Yes." Mini-Tsuna said plainly._

_Mini-Mukuro was taken aback. He stared at mini-Tsuna while mini-Tsuna kept smiling and looked expectantly between mini-Mukuro and the cookie. Finally mini-Mukuro shook his head and chuckled. "You really are different." Mini-Mukuro took the cookie and split it in two. He gave chibi-Tsuna one half and kept the other. Mini-Tsuna was about to protest but the, 'I already made up my mind now eat the damn cookie' look on mini-Mukuro's face just made mini-Tsuna laugh and start eating the cookie. When mini-Tsuna finished his cookie he asked something he always wanted to ask. "Hey Mukuro-san, why does your head look like a pineapple?"_

_Mini-Mukuro twitched at then and not just any twitch. It was the full body twitch. He looked like he was gritted his teeth before a mischievous smirk came to his lips and he started attacking chibi-Tsuna's sides with tickles. "I am not a pineapple. I am Mukuro. Or Mukuro-sama, either one." Mini-Mukuro said calmly over chibi-Tsuna's laughter._

**End of flash back**

* * *

><p>Tsuna came out of the flashback and stared at the now older Mukuro. "Mukuro-san?" He asked tilting his head to the side.<p>

Mukuro became serious and studied Tsuna."How do you know me? Wait, Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna smiled widely and nodded. The next thing he knew, Tsuna was swept up in a big hug.

Mukuro squeezed Tsuna harder. "I can't believe-I mean you're alive. You're alive." Mukuro continued to chant that phrase as if he couldn't believe it. Tsuna hugged Mukuro back. It was a bit awkward for Tsuna, for he had not given or received a hug in years."It's good to see you too, Mukuro-san."

When they broke apart Mukuro went into his 'mother-hen' mode. He inspected Tsuna for any cuts or bruises. Examining the mechanical arms and eye. Mukuro looked Tsuna close in the eye and asked in a more demanding voice, "What happened."

Tsuna looked down at the darkness that surrounded them and told the same story he told Xanxus. While he talked he unconsciously played with the hem of his blue shirt so much that he tore right through it with his claws on accident. He dully noted that when his shirt tore the 'fabric' fixed itself. So apparently, if you tear your cloths while in an illusion worlds your cloths fix themselves. Swell.

When Tsuna finished his story he heard Mukuro growl. Tsuna's head shot up. Mukuro's face was scrunched up in barely contained rage and he was gripping a trident Tsuna didn't know he had threateningly. "That wretched, ungrateful bastard." he growled out.

Tsuna looked at Mukuro in worry. "Mukuro-san, what's wrong?" Mukuro looked at Tsuna with a calmer expression for which Tsuna was thankful for. "It's...nothing Tsuna." Tsuna looked uncertain but nodded anyway. "So, where are we?"

"We're at your old house."

A light of hope shined in Tsuna's eye. "You mean Giotto-nii's here?"

The anger from earlier came back to Mukuro's eyes. The anger wasn't directed to Tsuna. "Tsuna, Giotto isn't what you think. He's a selfish bastard. He's cares for nothing more than himself. He leaves his own guardians for dead Tsuna. Tsuna you mustn't go see him." Mukuro tried to persuade Tsuna. He made hand gesture for emphases. Tsuna watched the illusionist wearily. "Wither those things are true or not, Mukuro-san, Giotto-nii is still family. I have to at least try." Tsuna said determined wither Mukuro liked it or not.

Mukuro sighed in defeat. He knew that if Tsuna wanted to be, he could be as stubborn as a bull. "Very well Tsuna. Your brother is right over there," Mukuro pointed to a window in the shape of a mirror, "but Tsuna please...just, be careful." Mukuro's gaze softened at that last part. Tsuna smiled at Mukuro reassuringly before running off to the window Mukuro said Giotto was at.

When Tsuna was gone, Mukuro said to himself in a mournful voice, "And please, don't let that bastard take your smile away." His grip on his trident tightened even further.

* * *

><p>Giotto ran his hand through his blond spikes hair and threw his bag on his bad. Another long day with his guardians. Giotto swore. If those dunderheads weren't mandatory to being the Vongola 10th then he would have kicked those losers to the curb years ago. They couldn't even stay in the same room without destroying it. At least he got rid of that worthless, no good brother of his. He couldn't do anything, just a waste of space. Tsunayoshi, or better known as Dame-Tsuna. And those scientists thought he wanted him back.<p>

Giotto scoffed. With Tsuna out of the picture, it made becoming the Vongola Decimo even easier. Now just to wait for that Vongola Nono to kick the bucket. Then he'd have all the power he could want. Now if only he could get rid of that Xanxus bastard. He never acknowledged that fool as a brother. Only an obstacle. He was to be Vongola Decimo after all, he didn't need something like family slowing him down. (AN/ Remember that Giotto was raised knowing he would be the Vongola Decimo and he got everything he wanted, which made him spoiled and selfish./)

"Giotto-nii!" A happy voice called. Giottto spun around in surprise. In the mirror on his was was Tsuna? No, impossible. Even if he was out, why the hell would he come here? Surely the scientists taunted him with the fact that he was unwanted. Maybe he didn't believe them.

Giotto looked at the Tsuna's smiling face, that face that irritated him to no end. Tsuna was waving at him as if he was seeing a long lost friend. Though this Tsuna was an even more uglier version of the old Tsuna. With mechanical limbs and a gross as hell eye.

Giotto growled. "Who the fuck are you." Tsuna stopped waving and his smile turned into a confused/scared expression. "What are you talking about Giotto? It's me, Tsuna."

"There's no way you're Tsuna! That brat's stuck in some hell whole somewhere hopefully being dissected!" The expression on the Tsuna in the mirror's face turned to disbelief and horror. "Wha-what are you talking about Giotto?" Tsuna asked in a voice so full of shock it could hardly be heard. Giotto grunted. "Yeah right. The real Tsuna would never come here. The scientists would have obviously told Tsuna about their deal. You don't know about that do you? When I first got declared as Vongola Decimo, the 51 experimentation facility contacted me wanting to trade. Money for Tsunayoshi. Of course I declined. I told then to break Tsuna for all I care. No one would miss him. And they still don't. If you were the real Tsuna, then you should know that you're just a waste of space that should just crawl under a rock and die." By the end of Giotto's speech, Tsuna was in a mess of tears.

For good measures, Giotto grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be a picture of him and his parents, and chucked it at the mirror, shattering it. This caused a loud "Crash" to sound throughout the room. Mirror shards flew to the floor with mirror Tsuna in the mirror. Giotto watched as the mirror Tsuna gave one more sob before disappearing. He scoffed again. What a joke. "Gio-kun? Are you okay up there?" He heard his mother, Nana, call. Giotto looked at the mirror one last time in satisfaction before answering, "Yes, Mom. Everything's just fine."

* * *

><p>Tsuna stood frozen, tears streaming down his face. His brother couldn't be that cruel, could he? He knew that Giotto tended to shun him when they were little, but he just brushed it off as Giotto always being busy. But this...Tsuna couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. But... There was no way he could deny what just happened. Tsuna lowered his head far enough that his bangs covered his eyes.<p>

He felt like screaming in despair. All this time, he was at that hell hole his brother knew. He didn't have to of had been there this whole time. He could've been out here living his life.

"Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro stood behind Tsuna with a hand on Tsuna's shoulder. Tsuna never even noticed Mukuro placed his hand there. Tsuna didn't answer him. It pained Mukuro to see Tsuna like this. And he knew that saying, "I told you so" would only add insult to the wound. "I-I think I should get going Mukuro-san." Tsuna whimpered out. Mukuro was greatly worried, but nodded anyway. Tsuna disappeared from Mukuro's side and reappeared in the mirror at Xanxus's office. The next thing Tsuna knew, he was collapsed on his knees.

"Tsuna!" Xanxus called. He had stayed in his office after Tsuna had left, waiting for him. It surprised him when Tsuna came back suddenly, on is knees crying. Xanxus jumped out of his seat and kneeled down in front of the mirror so that he was face to face with Tsuna. "Tsuna what's wrong?" Xanxus asked frantically placing his hands on the glass. Tsuna didn't look up. "It's Giotto. He-he knew all along. That I was there. He ag-agreed to it." Tsuna couldn't say any more for his hiccups and sobs became to much. Xanxus couldn't stand this. As cruel hearted as he known to be, he couldn't stand watching his beloved one cry. The only problem was that he didn't know what to do. He was used to being the one to make people cry. He was still new to comforting. "Oh Tsuna. Hush now baby. It's alright. Calm down. Shshshshsh." Xanxus continued to whisper calming soothing to Tsuna, hoping he was doing the right things. He guessed he did something right because after a while Tsuna seemed to have either calmed down or ran out of tears to cry.

Tsuna passively noted that one of Xanxus's hands was right in front of him. Tsuna leaned his forehead against the glass-like wall in front of him where Xanxus's hand was. He stared at nothing for a moment before placing one of this clawed hands against Xanxus's other hand mush like he did when they were both re-united. Tsuna stayed quiet, lost in his thoughts and Xanxus waited patiently for Tsuna.

Tsuna could feel his heart clench even further. He didn't want to go. He wanted out, he wanted his freedom. He wanted to be able to go outside and see different places in his real body. Meet people that wouldn't hurt him. Eat new foods. Smell new things besides the strong chemicals they had at the lab. Most of all, he wanted to feel. He wanted to feel the sun. He wanted to feel someone elses touch. He wanted to feel Xanxus's touch. He wanted to be with Xanxus. Have Xanxus hold him and love him. He longed to feel Xanxus's hand on his cheek. Yet he couldn't.

Xanxus lost his patience when he had enough of seeing the longing look on Tsuna's face. "Tsuna." Xanxus called. When he didn't get a response he tried again. "Tsuna." This time Tsuna looked up at Xanxus with red, puffy eyes. Xanxus rubbed his thumb against the mirror where Tsuna's cheek was, as if he were holding Tsuna. "Just tell me,Tsuna, where the facility is. We can get you out. We will kill those people that did this to you. So please, Tsuna." Tsuna's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Okay."

* * *

><p>Loud crashes and bangs echoed throughout the white halls. Screams and gunshots followed. All heads in the room shot up at the sound of warning sirens blaring. What was going on? The scientists in the room were just getting ready to wake up 27 up when they were under attack. Before anyone could react, the wall next to them exploded. Hurting a few scientists and leaving a giant gaping whole in the wall. Xanxus and his guardians of the Varia familia jumped through the whole. They quickly killed all the scientists in a bloody flash of knives, bullets, and screams. By the time they were done, the room was littered with warms corpses and blood.<p>

The Varia spotted the tank with Tsuna's body in it in the middle of the room. Tsuna looked the same as the Tsuna they've been talking to for the past month. Just asleep. Xanxus made quick work of shooting down the tank making not to his Tsuna.

The glass holding Tsuna and the liquid shattered making all of it's contents come spilling out. Xanxus caught Tsuna in his arms before he hit the cold floor and held him close.

Tsuna's eyes began to twitch and flutter open. The teen stared at nothing for a moment before turning his haze to Xanxus. He smiled sleepily and touched Xanxus's face. Body still groggy from the lack of use. "You came for me." He croaked out.

Xanxus brushed some of Tsuna's wet hair from his face. "Of course I did Tsuna. I told you I would."

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue:<strong>

Years past after Tsuna was rescued from the laboratory. And he has finally found his happy ending. He now lived a semi-normal life with Xanxus and the rest of the Varia. Over the years he was able to under go surgery for his arms.

They weren't exactly like his original arms, but they were now more human than Tsuna had ever seen them in a long time. His new make shift family with the Varia offered to help him fix his eye, but Tsuna knew that there was no other option for his eye except to surgically have the metal eye removed and have it replaced with either a fake eye or wear an eye patch. Tsuna wanted to keep his eye sight so he turned it down.

Mush to Tsuna's joy, he and Xanxus had become lovers quite quickly. Xanxus didn't really hide his fondness for Tsuna after he got Tsuna back, not that Tsuna was complaining. And now Tsuna couldn't be happier.

He and Mukuro kept their friendship. Mukuro visited Tsuna quite often.

Giotto didn't do anything about Tsuna. He couldn't do anything even if he wanted to. Giotto was having troubles of his own trying to stay in power. Giotto had finally screwed up and now the Vongola were started to question their leader.

In a very loud and violent way.

So all in all thing's were going good for Tsuna.

_Bloopers in 3,2,1...(BeepBeep)_

Chapter 1 scene 1:

Tsuna searched around in the darkness for anything, ANYTHING, that would give him an idea as to what was happening.

Suddenly a chibi-Russia from hetalia came flying past Tsuna from above yelling, "VODKAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaa!"

After Russia past, Tsuna just blinked twice. "... What the?..."

"**Cut!"**

_(BeepBeep)_

Chapter 2 scene 2:

"Very pretty." Tsuna said softly. Much to his surprise, Belphegor spun around in surprise. "Who's there." He commanded. Tsuna felt a bit of hope rise up inside him. Maybe people could hear him. "Over here!" Tsuna called out.

Belphegor looked around the room trying to find the person he assumed had snuck in. Tsuna tried again. "A-Ano, over here! In the mirror!" The prince looked questioningly at the "talking" mirror.

"Oya, my mirror knows how to talk now?" Tsuna shuffled on his feet. "It's a bit,urm, hard to explain. I'm still new at this. Ho-" "Excuse me!"

A guy in an apron and a hat with a chicken on it called interrupting Tsuna. "I have an order of twelve chicken wings for a Mister... Belphegor!" Belphegor raised his hand. "Shishishishi. That would be me." He took the bag of food then turned his back to the delivery guy that was expecting a tip.

Tsuna looked at Belphegor like he was crazy. "You ordered take out while we are filming!"

"**CUT! BELPHEGOR!"**

_(BeepBeep)_

Chapter 4 scene 4:

When mini-Tsuna finished his cookie he asked something he always wanted to ask. "Hey Mukuro-san, why does your head look like a pineapple?"

Mini-Mukuro twitched at then and not just any twitch. It was the full body twitch. He looked like he was gritted his teeth before a mischievous smirk came to his lips and he started attacking chibi-Tsuna's sides with tickles. "I am not a pineapple. I am number four." Mini-Mukuro said calmly over chibi-Tsuna's laughter.

Mini-Tsuna blinked up at Mini-Mukuro. "What?"

"**Cut!"**

Mini-Mukuro and Mini-Tsuna were laughing and pretending to shoot lasers at each other like in the movies.

* * *

><p><strong>Jun: <strong>I hope you've liked this story! Review!


End file.
